1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoulder joint endoprosthesis, consisting of a ball joint head and of a stem part which can be anchored in the humerus and has a prosthesis head.
2. Field of the Invention
A shoulder joint endoprosthesis of this type is known from German reference DE 43 14 200 C1. This concerns the provision of a total endoprosthesis with an artificial rotator cuff.
In the event of a comminuted fracture of the head of the humerus, the detached tendons and tubercles of the rotator cuff must be securely attached to the prosthesis. This attachment must be permanent and be able to take up loads, and it must also be able to restore the natural mobility.
The invention is therefore based on the object of making available a shoulder joint endoprosthesis with which this type of attachment can be achieved by simple means.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the fact that the prosthesis head has, on its outer surface, a plurality of bores into which pins for locking tubercle fragments can be driven with frictional fit and form fit.
The openings or bores are arranged in that area of the prosthesis which corresponds to the whole area of the head of the humerus. The large number of such openings or bores provided allows the tubercle fragments to be aligned/positioned very precisely so that the mobility of the arm can be restored in full.
The tubercle fragments are first applied to the appropriate site of the prosthesis head and a pin is then driven through them into the underlying bore. This takes place with a defined impulse. Since the lower or front area of the pin and the bores are of conical design, for example, the pins are held with frictional fit and form fit. The protruding ends of the pins are bent back. By means of this construction according to the invention, it is possible to retain the rotator cuff and restore its natural position.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.